Sy and Kage Read: Supper Smash Bros - Mishonh From God
by Sy Kage
Summary: Oh Geez. Kage just HAD to suggest we do this. Time to commentate the 'Worse than Hell' story of Smash Bros. Rated T for Teen (Even though it should probably be higher). DISCLAIMER: Me and Kage do not own any of the characters in this fic, nor (Happily) the fic itself. We do however, own our minds. And you can't take those from us (Unless you're a demon).
1. Chapter 1

**Sy: Hey peeps!**

**Kage no Tamashi: Hey :P**

**Sy: Well, pretty much Kage over here...**

**Kage: Don't say it...**

**Sy: Suggested that we read...**

**Kage: HELL!**

**Sy: Exactly! We've seen some people (Like Burning Light and Crystal) do commentaries on this story so I was like 'Why the hell not?'**

**Kage: Because this is worse than hell?**

**Sy: Shuddup...**

**Kage: I'd rather not.**

**Sy: Anyways, my thoughts will be in BOLD.**

**Kage: ****_And mine in ITALICS!_**

**Sy: Let's get started.**

**Kage: ****_PLEASE NO!_**

* * *

><p>Summary:<br>Sara was a normel girl until she went to nentendo world to save. My firts story ples revew.

Notes:  
>Hi my name is Sara (not Palin unfortanetly) and im a 13 yearold girl who loves America and God and the Constantution so i librul soshalist who likes barrack obama than LEAVE NAO and go back too getting wefare for noting and trying to turn every1 into gay athists also I lik video games like supper smash bras and otters even thou im a gril (my mom sad id turn a les if I play video game but I put pics of jaykob from twilit and juston beber in my room so idont). <strong>(NONE OF US CARE!)<strong>

CHAP 1: MISSON FORM GOD_**(So we're trying to create god?)**_

I was in my seance **(Seance? Sounds alright.)** class one dat when my librul teacher mr jonson was talkin about evilusion._** (Evilusion?)**_

"an tat is why humins came form monkees and their is no god _**(Come again?)**_" he said.

I razed my han.d _**(**_**I'm guessing that Sara brang some type of pet named han.d to school today...)**

"yes Sara" he said.

"if humin came from monkees why r their still monks" **(Monks? Ever heard of Buddhism?)**

my teacher had no anser _**(I'll take that as a no...)**_ for that so he give me a ditention and an f on my test.

"hahaha!" he sad "you Christens wil be defeet on day! athests alreedy rule dis cuntry becuz of obama car **(Obama Car? Seems like a cool guy!) **and son all Christens will goto deaf panells!"

just then the door toteh science room opened and God walked in. he was waring a rob and had a bread like he allways does. **(God wearing bread? Yeah yeah been there done that!)**

"mr jonson ur gong too HELL!" _**(He's already there! This story!)**_

"no cuz u arnt reel" mr jonson said. **(He's in front of you, buddy.)**

"lol ur a moran" **(And then God calls someone a moron...)** God said and he stroked mr jonson with lighting and mr jonson ded.

"yay!" said all the Christens in the class. _**(Isn't that only Sara? I mean seriously...)**_

"boo!" said the Heatrans so God stroked all them to. **(So God STROKED the HEATRANS? GO MASTER BALL!)**

"ok now I nead too talk too Sara God said. "so everbuddy else leave." _**(Sy is my Everbuddy! **_**((Thanks...)).****_)_**

"ok" my classmates left the room.

"Sara Osborne ive bean watching u for sum time," **(Pedos...) **he sad, "this world isnt the only on I mad." _**(You're mad at the world? LET'S BLAME SARA!)**_

"for real" I ask. **(God doesn't joke. I mean, that is if this is god...)**

"yea do u no about video games." **(So someone that wears bread and tries to attempt to be god is also crazy about video games?)**

"yea I play them with my bro and Lauren" (my bro is my brother and Lauren is my BFF forever and shes a PCC (Pretty Consertative Christen) like me to) **(We don't care!)**

"well they are real because when u play the nother unevirse I made"

"cool God" I hi fived God. _**(Wouldn't your hand be burnt off? I mean he is PURE LIGHT!)**_

"ok but theres treble. Satan found out about this and now hes in Nentendo World. Only u can stop him b4 he dose evil stuff their." **(Oh, that explains Ruto then...)**

"oh no." _**(OH NO IS RIGHT! RUTO IS TOO UGLY FOR THIS**_** WORLD!)**

"right this is the hardest thing u ever done even harder than ur math test last month. God thing i'm God **(God thing? Eww?)** and I can give u cool powers and stuff." **(And stuff... ((****_Pedos..._****)).)**

So God gave me some power and I fell to sleep. When I woke up I was outside of the Smosh Manshon! **(SMOSH? ((****_*Starts singing Legend of Zelda_** **Rap*)).)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sy: Well... *Dies*<strong>

**Kage: *Goes to actual hell* ITS BETTER HERE!**

**Sy's Dead Body: Well, should we go listen to Ephixa to get this out of our heads.**

**Kage: It's over here!**

**Sy: Well, let's do it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, me and Kage have realized how unpopular this story is and how much you hate it, BUT THE POINT IS YOU SUFFER AS WE HAVE!**

**Oh, there's a review I've been meaning to reply to by the person under the lines of 'Guest'.**

**Dear Guest,**

**YES, EVERYONE ON THE WHOLE DANG PLANET MUST DO A REVIEW ON THIS STORY!**

**I am done.**

**Anyways, let's start, shall we?**

**Kage: NO!**

* * *

><span>CHAP 2: SARA MEATS CHARECTERS<span> (CANNIBALS!)

First of all whats a troll** (Internet nub.)**? I men I think I fot sum in a game b4 **(INTERNET NUB!)**but there not in my story so why did you mention them in the revew. And whats a mary sue **(INTERNET FRICKIN NUB!)**? And my mom and dad sad that I need to spred the truth of God's word **(With a horrible story. Yea, BEEN THERE DONE THAT!)** on the intranet and speak out aganst the soshalists destroying America.  
>Also I didnt updaty yesterday becuz my family thought that their woud be the raptor. Lauren said their woudnt and she was rite so I gess that provs who smart she is<strong>(NO ONE CARES!)<strong>.

the smash mantian was a really big hose _**(So they live in a hose? Same!)**_ with like a gatrillion romos **(What's a romo?)** an was alota stories tall I was inteminated** (You should be by the monstrosity you created!) ** by who big it was. Suddenly someon came. It was like a robot except a person was in it **(Robot person. Run. away. NOW. JUST RUN! DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!)**.

"hai their pretty gurl _**(MARY. SUE.)**_" the robot person said.

"u think im pretty _**(NO!)**_" I saod.

"yea ur the hotist gurl ive ever sean."

I thought it was Mister Chef **(Mister Chef? Hi!)** from Hallo **(I've never heard of this Hallo place...)**but it wasnt but I didnt no that so I cloded my eyes an mad out with robot person but when I open them its not Mastre Cheef but SAMAS ERIN**_(NO! Not Samu- Wait... Oh no... It's, it's Sam with an Ass... Let's just leave him.)_**!

"hahahhaha I triked u in too thikning I was a dud but im a girl" samas said.

"why do u do these! I liek guys nit girls ima Christen!" I shooted **(You shooted Sam-ass? WOW! GOOD. YOU SAVED HIM. GO TO THE OTHERS. DO THE SAME.)**.

"BECAUSE IMA LESBAN!" Samas said "anf im a antithesis so I want u 2 goto hell for bein gay like me."

than Samas tred too rap **(What's she rapping? Legend of Zelda rap? WHAT IS SAM-ASS RAPPING?!)** me she took of my shirt (I had my bra under so I wasnt tipless**(Is this an author's note? Really? REALLY?)**) adn my shirt _**(Didn't she just take off your shirt?)**_which had pantees under it so I still wasnt nakid.

"no help **(DON'T. YOU. DARE. DIE!)**!" I screemed. Lucklily Link and Math and Icke **(Math and Icke sound pretty cool.)** wear nearbye so they git hoarses and ran up and came b4 iy was to late.

"stop been a gay librul Samas" Icke **(ICKE. I'm warning you. This girl is a madwoman.)** said.

"yea wereman _**(Wolf by day, man by night **_**((NO RIP-OFFS OF BURNING LIGHT AND CRYSTAL'S STORIES!))?)** and your a women so lissen to us" Link said **(Stop making Link sexist! JUST KILL HIM!)**.

"but im a lesban so im a femanast and im not gonna lissen to u" Samas said. She taked of my shoes next. They were fancy hi-hells from goosepy zanaty that cast my mom $2000 **(Are they Nike? Nope? WELL WHY ARE THEY FRICKIN 2000 DOLLARS? Anyways, we don't care...)**. butthan _**(BUTTHAND!) **_Marth grabed Samas with his hercule arms and through her in teh moot off the manshan.

"r u ok **(MARY SUE! And no...)**" he asked. He kissed my hand romanticly **(Marth. Don't. DON'T. And when did you get here? Where's Math?)**.

"yea sorry I mad u do that"

"its ok Samas is a librul so she hadit cumin **(EWW?)**" March _**(The amount of people in this story with nearly identical names is amazing. Or my Mary Sue alert isn't working...)**_ said. I looked into his eyes. He was like if the looks of Jaykob and Juston Beeber were combined with the genus of Sean Hanety and Ross Limbog. Expect he had blue hare **(KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!)**. My hare was long and bland and really petty _**(No one cares. AND YOUR HAIR CAN'T BE LONG AND PETTY AT THE SAME TIME!)**_.

"u hat libruls to" I asked.

"yea me and Link and Icke r all borne-agen **(Born again? This is taking in the after life? So they're already dead? But that means when we die THIS IS WHAT WE GET!)** Christens" Marth said.

"cool can I meat everyone els **(Eat them?)**" I sad.

"ok" so I climed on Marth's hoarse and rod too the manshan and went in side. In the manshan I met other Christens like Peach and Zelda and Ton Link **(Who?)** and Pit and Nas **(Who?)** and Luckas **(Is he a leprechaun?)** and Kerby **(KIRBY RUUUUUUN!)** and King Deedee and the Maryo bros (Mary and Lugia **(A trainer named Mary and her pokemon Lugia!)**) and Sonec **(Huh?)** and Sold Snape **(Where's Harry then?)**, who was Marth's father **(WTF?)** (I dont think he was Marths father ibn the gam but wouldnt it be cool if he was**(Well, DON'T FRICKIN SAY IT'S HIS FATHER!)**) and Clod Strafe **(Cloud Strife? From Final Fantasy? Run. AWAY!)** and the real Master Chef **(The original winner of Master Chef? OMG! GIMME AN AUTOGRAPH! Not.)**(those 2 werent in smash bros for some resin but there in this** (Maybe because one's a TV show and the other is not owned not by Nintendo? Just maybe, y'know.)**). But their were also libruls like Bowser and Ganandorf _**(GANNONDORK!)**_ and Waro and Donky Khan and Diddy and Metal Nite **(THAT SOUNDS LIKE A BAND NAME!)** and Picachoo **(Pikachu is a liberal? Oh wait, this is his crazy cousin PICACHOO!)** and Pacman Tranner _**(You can train Pacmen?)**_ and the other Pacmans and Wolf and Fux Mcledo and Falcon and Captan Falco (who was Samas boyfrend b4 they both turd gay from a govermint vaksine). I new I had my work cut out for me **(WHAT WORK?)**.

* * *

><p><strong>We lived! Okay, so now me and Kage are gonna go and listen to amazing amounts of Skillet and others to OBLITERATE THIS NIGHTMARE! Anyone for a soda?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sy: Welp, it's been a while.**

**Kage: It's been five seconds since we last uploaded, geez.**

**Sy: Yeah, totally.**

**Kage: This one, is just...**

**Sy: Ughhhh...**

**Kage: Let's just get this over with.**

**Sy: Guess so. We'll be better off in the after-life.**

CHAPTER 3 - HE FINALLE SMASH!

Summary:

Saras furst battal of her Smash carer _**(Because no one can care for themselves in Smash!) **_WITH AN UNEXPACTED TWEST! **(WHAT DOES IT MEAANNNNNNNNNNN?!)**

Notes:

Stop atecking my storey! God will juge u when u dye **(your hair)** and if u insult Christens tehn **(10)** he will send u too Hell! And thanks 2 the people who said nice things. I no **_(NO!)_** u will goto Haven **(Who's Haven exactly?)**. Also I no that Samas _**(Sam-ass strikes back!)**_ is a lesbain becuas when I firts playted I only saw her in amour soi thought she was a hot guy but then I usde her finale smash and fond out she was a gurl. I had to star **(GET IN THE SPOTLIGHT!)** at my pics off justan beber and jayncob 4 even longer then I usuely do wen Lauren comes over 2 kep me strait. **(So you need unqualified therapists to help keep you straight? ((****_Yes.))_****)**

the next day I was in my first mach **(PUNCH!)** of my carer _**(Is caring for other people your thing, Sara? Truthfully? HONESTLY?!)**_. It was Me **(THE MIIS CAME IN EARLY! WHAT HACKS ARE YOU USING?!)** and Zelda fitting _**(What style of T-shirt does-)**_ Bowzer and Falcor _**(-need?)**_. We were the rad tem **(CAN I JOIN THE RAD TEAM? I'M PRETTY COOL!)** becuase were consercativs _**(Who in the what now?)**_ and they wear the blu tem becuas they wer libruls _**(I still don't understand...)**_. I was waerinmg a pretty red dress that everone expect the libruls complamented me on. Boozer **(Who are you and where did you come from?!)** keeped **(My teacher is extremely proud of this exceptional grammar!)** breathing firs at us an Falco shat lazors form his gum. Zelda turne dinto Shrek _**(OH DEAR GAWD!)**_ and throw needs **(Shelter, food, MAYBE SOME EDUCATION?!)** at Boozer and hit hem wiht a chan. Son bowsar was defet. Ten Falcor git a smash bell and sumoed a gina tank call a lendmaster and shat _**(NOT ON THE FLOOR! I JUST POLISHED THAT!)**_ Zelda so she flyed of and loosed. I thout I was domed butthen I herd Gods vois.

"Sara! Remamber the powerz I give u at scool." I used on of the powers that God gav me and I insanely had my finale smash **(Finale? SO IS THIS HELL OVER?!)**. I actived it and it cussed _**(BLEEP you, you BLEEPing BLEEEEEP!)**_ me to turn into an angle _**(I think it's an obtuse angle to be honest...)**_. I used my holly powers **(Tis' the season to be jolly...)** to stroke down the lendmaster and defete Falco.

"this gams winer: rad tema **(*crying heard in distance*)**" the narater said.

When I laft the fit Mart hwas waiting for me.

"OMG! that was amazon **_(We can go buy some GBA games here!)_**! I nerver seen someone us a finale smash withotu a smash ball b4!**(Because it's impossible? Just saying...)**" he said.

"Its because of the powers God gave me. _**(Your God... That God actually supports this stuff. Any other actually logical God would obliterate this.)**_"

"Cool. Now me and my dad are fitting **(Of course, everyone here is a tailor!)** Samas and Wario."

Greet! Ill wach" I said.

So tghe next fit began and Marth and Snake are the red team _**(WHAT ABOUT THE RAD TEAM?)**_ and Samas and Warop were ther blue team. Samas saw I was washing **(Washting... what?)** so she tred to deduce me with her Lucius **(LUCIUS RUUUUN!)** lips and huge beasts _**(Did Lucius bring Fluffy?)**_ but I was strate so it didnt work and Mark **(HOW MANY CHARACTERS... ARE IN THIS GOSH DARN STORY?!)** hit her with his sord while she was distrected and his dad threw gonads **(Ewwwww...)** at her. She got blowed up and lots a stack**_ (?)_**.

"Samas! Get ur had in the game! Present brock obana **(Did he supply the DRYING PANS?!)** wode want us to kill all Christens," Waryo said.

"Rite" Samas said. She ataked Marth and Snake.

Son everybuddy only had on stack left. Wart **(Kill the witch!)** rain tords Snack _**(Mmmm... Hamburger...)**_ and het him with a motosicle. He flowed off and explode **(What tense is that sentence in?)**.

"Father! NO!" Matt **(SO MANY CHARACTERS!) **hit Waryo with is sore.

"Ate hem!" Samasa sad. _**(Why are you eating clothes?! And who is Samasa and why is she sad? Oh yeah, she's in this story...)**_

"I cant im a librul vogon now so ican only eat vegetas." **_(Yeah, that's right, you can only eat Dragonball Z characters!) _**Waryo said. SoWaryo was lose. It was a on-and-on fit betwine Samas and Marth.

"give it up Samas u no libruls cant won."

"never! BY THE POWAR OF LORD SANTA I SHALL BANESH U TOO SUBSPAS WORLD!" **(LORD SANTA! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!)**

then a porthole openend an sucked. Math into subspas. The fite was over. The libruls had won. _**(?)**_

"wat did u do 2 my sun!**(Obviously just replaced with the Death Star. Nothing much, nothing much.) **" Snake said wen the match was over and marth didnt come back.

"Ill never tell!" Samas said. She blowed me a kiss (witch I dogged) and waked away.

I was worred when Marth didnt come back. He still wasnt back for the tee party relay so I went with Clod Strafe insted. When I went to sleeped at nite I preyed for marth. Then I lacked the widows and doors so Samas couldnt rap me wile I sleeped. _**(Okay...?) (Yup, we all have zero windows and doors!)**_

That nite I had horble nitmars that Math was farced too have gay sax with Satin and Bark Obameh. It was the scurrest thin ever! **(Okay, really? What? WHAT?!)**

**Sy: This one, was just terrible!**

**Kage: Doesn't that apply to all of them? Anyways, this was actually GOOD compared to what is to come.**

**Sy: Seriously? *squints* Oh wait, never mind.**

**Kage: Now, if you'd excuse me, I'm going to go play Pokémon!**

**Sy: Sure, I'll go have a sleep!**


End file.
